The Blog of Ian Kabra Uncut and Abroad
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: TA-DA! This is the sequel to The Blog of Amy Cahill Hacked once more. Question and Ian and Amy will answer. T for no reason.
1. It All Begins

A/N: OMGZ! Here it is, the sequel to Amy Cahill's Blog Hacked Once More! WOOT!

* * *

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN 39 CLUES… yet.

* * *

**Hello. As many of you may know, I'm on the run. Thanks to PatonxJulia for the plan, it actually worked. Now, due to Amy Cahill's insistence that I get a blog, and not hack hers, I did. Here it is, my blog, written 1****st**** on paper, then on the internet. Why on paper 1****st****? One word my friends, Natalie. Need I say more? So, as on Amy's blog, comment and ask questions, and I'll answer. Even ones that I like Amy, which I've admitted on her blog, I do. What sane guy wouldn't? **_Awwwww, it was true, you do like me! _**AMY! **_Yeah, I'm returning the favor of you hacking me. _**YAY! :) **_Uh…. _**Yeah….. **_So… _**On we go? So, just comment people. I will be acting like my normal, or as Daniel says EVIL self. I will not be pressured to change. Maybe. **_Gosh, this post sucks. _**Don't all the 1****st**** ones? So… let's go, we'll be waiting!**

* * *

As Ian post this, he allowed himself to do something he hadn't been doing much of lately: smiling. After he had left, he and Natalie had been hiding in a very inconspicuous place: Argentina. They had llamas, much to Ian's delight. Llamas amused him. He had become a buisness man, just as PatonxJulia had suggested. He owed that girl a lot of thanks. Actually, he owed her his and Natalie's life. Well, sort of. He quickly checked around him, then began typing the essay that was due for his online school. The essay was easy, so he would be done soon, and could most likely get back to the blog in… about 10 minutes. So, anticipation welling up in him for more time to be spent with Amy (well, sort of) he got to work.

* * *

**A/N: So. Get hopping people, Ian, Amy, and I are waiting. Any other guest stars you want to see on her? Thanks oodles and gobs to PatonxJulia, this story is all thanks to you!**

**Love and llamas,**

**Athenagal88**


	2. Questions and All That Jazz

**A/N: YAY! Thank chapter 1s first reviewer, MagicCahill! You are truly… okay, I can't sum you up in one word. It'd take a whole chapter to do so. So… on we goes!**

* * *

Ian finished his report, and sat back to answer the few question on his blog. Ah, the fun.

* * *

_**Hello all, time to answer! Amy, you here? **__Yeppers! __**Good, let's go.**_

* * *

From: The Girl of the Moon

Question(s): 

Ian: First, I am so proud of you - admitting the truth!Second, you need to apologize for Amy for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING,and I don't care of you already did. Do it NOW!By the way, did you hear about the song "Blue Eyes" by Mika? It reminds me of youthinking about Amy' green eyes. Don't ask.P.S. What would you do if I'll kidnap you, Natalie, Amy, Dan, Nellie, theHolts, Alistair, and Jonah on a yacht? And make you and Amy share a room? Justcurious, not that I am going to do that *looks innocent*

* * *

Answer: 

_**Well, um, thanks? I apologize for every thing Amy, once again. **__Thank you. Once again. __**No, I've never hear of it, but, I'll look it up, and I won't ask. **__Why would you do that? __**Okay… now I'm scared. But, I'll be waiting for the last part. **__Eww… dirty 14 year old thoughts. __**AMY! I AM NOT LIKE THAT! **__Good, because I thought differently. __**EWW!**_

* * *

From: person you don't know 

Question: 

To Amy: YOU ROCK! Keep up the good work! You remember Kurt? If you do thenhate him. WHY, YOU SAY? BECAUSE I LOVE AMYXIAN! THAT'S WHY! And tell Ian about Kurt NOW!To Ian: I think you didn't stay with Amy in Korea because Isabel taught youher ways. I hate her. Hey, why don't you ask Amy out. she'll probably stutter like crazy.

* * *

Answer:

_Thank you, person. I try. Yes I remember him, and I only hate with a reason. __**Alex Cahill already explained him, and I do not want to hear about him. I'll hate him with you all. **__You haven't even met him! __**Don't have to. If he's competition, I hate him.**_

_**Yeah, we ALL hate my mum. It's weird to ask people out on the web, so, I shant.**_

* * *

_**Okay, we need MORE questions people, so lets go! You don't even need an account! GO!**_

_**IK&**__AC_

* * *

**A/N: LALALA… OH! It's over! Uh… R&R! Questions can be in PM or comment, I'll try to update often!**

**Hugs and hippos,**

**Athenagal88**


	3. More Questions and Cahills are Lost

**A/N: Thank ya'll so MUCH! *Hugs all reviewers* Your reviews help me out with a severe case of broken heart. My crush asked out another girl RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES last week! But, you guys are my outlet. Love you all SUPERLY! I'm listening to Michael Buble right now. LOVE HIM!

* * *

**

Ian was starting to like this blogging concept. Amy could talk to him, he had something to do, it was fun. Wow, he was having FUN. Drastic change.

* * *

_**More questions, wow, this is a nice change to my life. **__Kay than, let's go lover boy.

* * *

_

From: stormyy

Question:

Ian: a) How would you react if Amy got a boyfriend? b) If you admit that you like Amy...why don't you ask her out?Amy: a) Did you stop liking Ian after the clue hunt, or do you still hold feelingsfor him?b) If Kurt asked you out, would you accept?

* * *

Answer:

_**If it wasn't me? Angry, sad. I really do love her. And now I said it again. I don't know where she is! Clue hunt people! **__Jamaica. __**Pardon? **__We're in Jamaica. __**Oh, then I'll see what I can do.**_

_Uh, still on the clue hunt sorry. Maybe, it depends. __**PLEASE SAY NO! **__No, I like keeping you in suspense.

* * *

_

From: desiree31

Question:

You guys should go out, you're perfect for each other, you complete one for a few questions.

Ian: What is your favorite thing about Amy!

Amy: I realized you never told how you truly feel so I want to know, and you alsohave to say what your favorite thing is about Ian. So sweet I love you guys, andgood thing you got from your horrible mother Ian. *smiles sweetly*

* * *

Answer:

_**Thanks, guess. My favorite? Everything about her. Any questions? **__Well….. I think Ian is quite nice when not under the influence of his mother. I like his accent. __**That's all? **__No, I also like his smile and laugh. His laugh is funny. __**HEY! **__In a good way. I like most things about the NEW Ian. __**New? **__Yeah, the non-Isabel Ian.

* * *

_

From: The Girl of the Moon

Question:

YAY! I made Ian apologize!You thought you got rid of me after one "question". Ha! think again! I am theDigger Queen (and if you don't know what that means, you are reaaaaaaalyweird...)!Amy, I am not sure, did Ian tell you why he said "lovely" in Korea? You wantme to tell you? and I agree with person. Kurt is annoying. by the way, tellDan I send a "hey!".Ian, did you hear the song yet? I know, I have a weird taste. My friends tellme that all the time :) the song I recommend to you now is... Somebody to Loveby Queen! I stick with the Brits :) don't tell me you haven't here that. Iwould freak out. And no, that's not the same song as Justin Beiber!

* * *

Answer:

_**No, I though you'd be back. I do happen to have loose knowledge on what that means. **_

_Yeah, lovely1227 told me. And Ian confirmed it, thanks for the offer though.. Dan will get his hello, and I'll make him say hi back._

_**Not yet, but I'm getting to it. I LOVE QUEEN! Uh… Weird. **__Yeah. __**So, as posted in Amy's blog, we both hate Justin Beiber. The git.

* * *

**_

From: FrustrationE

Question

Awesome... By the way, does like Amy? Like, crushie like? For real? I mean, Iread it every where, in books, even in Ian Kabra's profile in wikia, it saysthat he has a crush on Amy Cahill but won't admit it to the world, even tohimself. I love AmyxIan, but I can never get why there are DanxNatalie. I mean, that isn't on the books. Anyway, I love Danatalie, too.

* * *

Answer:

_**Read Amy's Blog. You'll see. I'm on wiki? Scary. Daniel and Natalie. Never good.**_

_I agree.

* * *

_

From: Lapulta

Question:

Dear Ian,You're always saying that girls throw themselves at you. What is the worstcase you've had of that?-What would you give to have Amy in that aspect?

~L~

* * *

Answer:

_**Worst? This girl named Drew Tale kidnapped me and made me go on a date with her. Alyssa Tram did the same, and then kept me in her shed for a week. With her pet rats. *shudder* Truthfully, I NEVER want Amy to be like that. I like her better normal, just the way she is. **__Thanks.

* * *

_

From: Sanity Optional

Question:

[insert sugary fake Isabel-based British accented Sanity here]Ahhhh, I've anticipated this for quite a while DEAR cousins. Yes, you couldsay I know all. Maybe I do. Call it Lucian instinct, you'd know about that,right Ian? I would insert a smirk or two in asterisks like I'd usually would,but I've been trained by Isabel to talk like this. It gets DREADFULLY annoyingat times. I'm currently undercover, Madrigals' duty and all with Natalie.. andyou should be warned of one thing; EXPECT THE UNKNOWN.I would have posted earlier but as you know I'm undercover on a mission. Goodbye cousins, and you should know you're being watc-

...SanityOptional98 has been disconnected...

* * *

Answer:

**( A/N: Ah, Sanity, I've been waiting for you. Welcome.)**

_**Welcome to my blog cousin. **__You and Natalie are… __**Madrigals? Yes. We are. **__Uh… __**WHAT? A guy can't betray his own branch anymore? **__No comment. __**Yes, I'll expect….. Sanity? Uh-oh, now I have to find you. Maybe.

* * *

**_

From: luciansrock39

Question:

Amy: Why don't you just meet up with Ian and have a big, long kiss already?everyone knows you love him!Ian: why don't u just admit it? You love her! You know what's written in the thirdbook in the beginning of chapter 14! And its published, so get over it! The whole world knows already!

* * *

Answer:

_Will do. __**I'll make sure. **__*Sigh* The internet DEEPLY needs a sarcasm font. __**HEY! **__Kidding. __**Good. See Amy's blog for my confession.

* * *

**_

_**And there we go, three posts done. **_

_**Bye-bye,**_

_**IK&AC

* * *

**_

**A/N: DONE! :) So, any guest stars? Plot twists? Suggest them please! Check me out on Max-Dan-Wiz as Kati Bella Colin, if you're a fan of Maximum Ride, Witch and Wizard, or Daniel X. **

**Peace and pandas,**

**Athenagal88**


	4. Natan, Kurt, and Ian Owns Llamas?

**A/N: Okay, my focus will be on this story for a while, so, be ready for updates**!

* * *

Ian poured over his blog again, and decided to get typing. Natalie wouldn't be back for a while, so, why not.

* * *

_**Hello web readers! **__Hi persons! __**Let us go!**_

* * *

From:lovely1227

Question:

oh ya uh huh oh ya uh huh my post on Amy's blog was the last one for a reasonoh to Amy: What would you do if you found Dan and Natalie in a room makingout. Have you ever heard of you have. have you ever looked up all the Amy and Ian drawings to Ian: whatwould you do if... well basically the same for the both of ya'll

Answer:

_**Okkkkayyyyy? **__Faint. __**Me too. **__Yeah, I have. __**We get FAN ART! Super weird.**_

* * *

From: PatonxJulia

Question:

I LOVE IT! I am soooo glad I could be of some use! Finally, someone isrealizing that I can be the diabolical one, and not just the heroine! Sorry,my sister is always saying that I have the herione-istic type character, andnormally she's right, so it's just good to have this one exception. Your welcome for the plan, by the way. As to the Lucians finding you, Isuggest that you keep on the move. Never stay in one place for more than amonth. It's simpler that way. :) No questions this run, but I will congratulate you on finally admitting yourfeelings, Ian. And, if Natalie is reading this, she needs to get a move on andadmit that she likes Dan. Fast, because the fan base is going nuts over theprospect. See ya

Answer:

_**Welcome Paton, and thank YOU! Yeah, most people think the exact opposite for me. Good advise, I'll keep it in mind. **_

_**Thanks, again. Natalie and DANIEL! I'll see…. ;) **__Similes, really Ian? __**WHAT!**_

* * *

From: stormyy

Question:

Wow, you updated fast :) As I think I've said before, this is so funny! It always makes me LOL, and I think this is such an original idea, by the , update soon! :D :D

Answer: 

_**Thank you, all I have to say.**_

* * *

From: The Girl of the Moon

Question: 

Awwwwwwwwwww! you knew that I will be back? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DIGGER MEANS! if you will come to Israel you will be so lost... but if I'll start to explain what it means I'll become digger myself,so... Amy, don't forget Nellie! she is sooooooooooo cool! and I forgot to answeryour question, you know, why would I kidnap you all. I don't remmeber exctly,but you can search me on Fanfiction (dot) net (same nickname). I think I wrote itthere...Ian, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKE QUEEN! that's so cool! listen to mika too. he hasweird music videos but I like his songs, like Lolipop. Uh... I forgot what I wanted to say next, so until next timeTGM

Answer:

_**Yes, I did. I'm suave like that, so I have small knowledge on what digger means. **__And… return of the super ego. __**Blarg to you Amy Cahill. **_

_I won't forget Nellie! She does rock.. __**Uh-oh, Fanfiction. Bad time for me. **__Why? __**Just NEVER Google your own name with mine. EVER.**_

_**Queen. Is. Epic. Period. I'll try to listen to Mika.**_

* * *

From: prettykitty473

Question:

Question: So what would you both do if the whole wacky family went on thisawesome show called Wipeout? Who would win? Probably the Holts...

Answer:

_**The Holts. I agree indefinitely. **__I __2nd__ that motion._

* * *

From: Sleeping Kangaroo

Question:

I wonder what would happen if I kidnapped you and locked you in a closettogether? Hmm... This strategy has interesting potential. -rubs hands togetherwith an evil smirk- (;

Answer:

_**Oh dear….. Now I'm scared….. **__Really? __**Nope.**_

* * *

From: SugarQueen8490

Question:

Heehee! I'm back! :D Did ya miss me? Yeah...don't answer that one. Nowquestions! Both: 1.) Do you guys like Maximum Ride? Because I LOVE it! Go Fax!XD 2.) Have you guys ever heard the song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars?It reminds me of you guys... To Ian: I would just like to say that I hateKurt. I. Hate. Him. :/ (throws pie at Kurt) So, if you ever met him what wouldyou do? To Amy: Uuuuuhhhhhhhuuuuummmm...hm. Mmmm. *chews on random pencil*Yeah I got nothin'... OH WAIT! If you had to choose between a really hotBritish guy who's really nice and smart and stuff (and Ian isn't in thepicture in this question) or a really hot American dude with the samequalities, which would you pick? Be honest this is for posterity... Oh, hey. I retook the test cuz I forgot my password, and now I'm a Lucian...weird huh? ',:l

Answer:

_**Maximum Ride? **__Love it! __**Bird kids rock! **__I like Bruno Mars…. _

_**Dearest SugarQueen, what doth thou thinkist? **__0.o __**Sorry. Shakespearian British vibes kicked in. **__0.0_

_British dude. Accents rock._

_**Lucian? Very nice….**_

* * *

From: amianrocks314

Question:

Amy and Ian: What would you do if both of you were locked in a room with no clotheson?

Answer:

_**Cower in embarrassment. **__Same. __**Was this meant to result differently?**_

* * *

From: Sanity Optional

Question:

Your EAGERNESS to find was very much kindly taken. *sarcasm* Blarg. You knowwhat? I've been obsessed with the word blarg lately. Blargen blargish. Soundslike Swedish, eh? Speaking of Swedish, I'm in Sweden! Blame your mother. Shetried to interrogate me of your whereabouts. You're lucky I don't cave ineasily. I had to find a plane to the closet Madrigals HQ. And Amy, WHY DIDN'TYOU TELL ME FISKE WAS IN SWEDEN? I got a mouth full from him. NOW TOQUESTIONS, if you two would just kiss already? Like meet each other at a placeand I'll get Dan with the spy equipment- WHOOPS I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY , I have to go, Fiskey is coming back. Bye guys see you tomor-...SanityOptional98 has been disconnected...

Answer:

_**Kashi, don't be a drag, be a queen! I like Sweden…. It has chocolate…**_

_**Sorry about my mother, but, you know her….. Who the Fnick is Fiske? **__A dude. __**No dip Sherlock.**_

_**I would, but, I have issues with being spied on. And I must care for my llamas. **__You have LLAMAS! __**Yes. I named them Tom, Juan, and Buffy. **__Buffy? __**Yes, like the bum eating dog. Buffy.**_

_**What is with her bad connection? I mean, seriously!**_

* * *

From: DayDream4all2bOK

Question:

Please add more! It rocks! And I have questions!Ian: are you willing to go see Amy right now *waves plane tickets in hisface*?Amy: Do you want to kiss Ian?LOL yep!

Answer:

_**Gimme those tickets. **__Awkward…. _

_Maybe… __**ANSWER THE PERSON! **__No. __**Thomas Crapper.**_

* * *

From: Natalie Kabra

Question:

Umm Ian. You like that PEASANT!Awwwwww...that's so cute!wait did i just write that? god, I've gone soft!anyway, what would you guys say if i set you up for a date?then i can torture Amy by taking her SHOPPING! oh, and by the way, I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES HAVE FEELINGS FOR DANCAHILL! but he is kinda cute...WAIT DID I JUST WRITE THAT?oh crap.

Answer:

_**Natalie, I told you that already.**_

_**Yes, you have.**_

_**Please, don't! **__Yes, listen to the dude!_

_**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NATALIE LIKE DANIEL! **EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW__! NATALIE LIKES DAN!_

* * *

From: Kurt

Question:

Hey Amy! This is Kurt! how are you doing?And who is this jerk? Oh, and what's this stuff about me being a love killing,ugly, whatever?Oh now I remember. You're Ian Kabra, that guy Dan said "owned" Amy's heart. WellKabra, I think you're a &*()(^&%$%%&^*&(*!Keep in touch Amy! and f**k you Ian Kabra

Answer:

_Doing great Kurt! __**KUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT? KURT MUST DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I KEEL JOO KURT! DIE, DIE, DIE!**_

_**The truth. That's what it is.**_

_**F**k you to Kurt. **__Ian! __**What, he started it!**_

* * *

From: snakegirl123

Question:

Ian,If you got to make Amy do one thing as a dare, what would it be? Also, what's yourfavorite color? {random, I know.}Amy,What would you do if you guys walked into your house and saw Dan + Nat making out?ok...so...yeah...any-who, I'll check you out on Max-Ride. {Go Fang!}Fly on!

Answer:

_**I would make her pet Buffy. **__The llama, or the dog? __**Llama, of course!**_

_Run. Barf. Scream. Repeat. In that order. Ian? __**Scream. Run. Vomit. Faint. Repeat. Any questions?**_

**(A/N: Thank you snakegirl123!)**

* * *

From: Serenity Kabra

Question:

Hi Ian. It's your cousin, Serenity. BTW Ian has told me A LOT about you Amy. Imean, technically, he didn't tell me to my face, but Ian mumble in your sleepa lot at family reunions. Recording devices are handy, aren't they Ian? Anywayhere are my questions:Amy: If a certain little girl just so happened to know Kurt's whereabouts andcould set you up on a date, would you say yes, or no?(you have to say eitheryes or no, "no comment" is not : Where would you take Amy on your first date?

Answer:

_**Hey Serenity. **__You Lucian's breed like mice! __**No love, not mice, snakes. So I've been told. **__Hey, Serenity, can you send me the tape? __**Yes, they are. But, no tape for you love.**_

_Yes. I would say yes._

…

…

…

_Ian? You okay? __**No, I'm emo sulking. **__Oh…. O.o_

_**A place. **__No dip Sherlock._

* * *

_Adios! __**Au revoir!**_

_**IK & AC**_

* * *

**A/N: It took me three months to make this. I hope you like! The wait was long because of question overload! I have a file on my e-mail for all of the comments, I forgot where I stopped, and there were so many! Don't take it badly, there are 32! 32 ever so lovely reviews in my inbox! Hugs, kisses, and tacos to you all! Nǐ hǎo to my amigos, Sanity-san, Rage-san, and Ballet-san! **

**No neko's amore is eternal,**

**Athena**


	5. KURT? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!

**A/N:Update time! So, thank you to the 39th reviewer of this story... SANITY-SAN! W00T!**

* * *

Ian had just finished feeding his llamas, when the urge to update his blog came. And, when the urge comes, you must give in. So, he did.

* * *

**_Greetings Earthlings. _**_Hola people! **More questions time! **Sarcastic yay!_

* * *

From: bookgirl39

Question: 

Wow this must be so awkward for you guys with all these people threatening to kidnap you and practically force you to... "hook up" (note the quotations) and really, Ian? Emo sulking? Plus DONT TLK LYYYYKE DISSS! It's odd. Amy: Why do you like Kurt? He's a Vesper you know. Ian: Please do kill him.

Answer:

**_You have NO CLUE. I am the ultimate emo sulker. I am odd! _**_I think Ian is out of his mind, so please just leave a message._

_I have no clue what a Vesper is**. I will kill him, no worries.**_

* * *

From: Sanity Optional

Question:

e.e I hate you two. HOLE EFFIN' CRAP. IAN IS EMO SULKING! *laughs* Hey Ian, are you quoting from the Egg Lady A.K.A Lady Gaga? Ian, you idiot, I should just report to your mom where you are. Wait- LLAMAS? Ian's a douche! Ian's a do-uche! ^.^

I have bad connection 'cause you've been quoting Gaga lately. e.e *whacks Ian virtually* Dammit. Holts are coming. Bye.

I KEEL YOU ONE DAY KABRA.

- Sanity Optional

Answer:

_**WE have established that I am emo. Yes, I am. Natalie likes her. Sanity is a douche! Sanity is a do-uche! **_

**_Ouch. that hurts_**_. IT WASN'T REAL**! Says the one who wasn't whacked.**_

**_I KEEL JOO TOO SANITY!_**

* * *

From: the-spider-queen

Question:

Awesome! This is a bit more duller than the other one but...good. So...can I ask a question? Can I? CAN I? You must tell me I Can. Oh well, here goes...

Amy! So this is great, huh! You, guys are lovers (ewww), sorta! Anyway, could you tell Dan to give me a shrukien cuz I need it for uh, special purposes... Tell him it's Spider. Anyway, Ian, how'd you get llamas? Llamas are awesome! Could you like send a picture of your llamas? Please. I love llamas. Any-I say anyway a lot, oops- what if someone made you do community service, Ian what would you do? And what would you scream? Would you go in a rammpage like in Korea...'I'll sue you, I'll sue the country of Korea, the interior designer. I'll bring you down to your knees.' Oh, that was LOL material!

- spider-queen

Answer:

**_You can?_**

_Okay then?_

**_Yes, which one? I have THREE! I have NO IDEA how you know these things. Do you all stalk me? Well, I wouldn't. _**_Why? **I would get to use the pokey stick. Leh DUH!**_

* * *

From: MaridglesROCKYOURSOCKSOFF

Question:

This is FUNNY! Sorry if im not uptodate, im JUST reading the 7th book, dont worry i know their Margidles! So, Ian, I have your mom in a cage, with your primmison, i can kill her, and, when did u first start loving Amy. Amy: I have a magic potion that can bring ethier, Grace, your parents, or Irina and her son,back from the dead, your choice, and, when did you relize that Ian is SEXY? Love this!

Answer: 

**_KILL HER NOW! Please? In Korea. _**

_Irina had a son? **Yeah. Nice kid too. Died of cancer. **Awww... My parents. Grace I got to know, Irina I barley did, but my parents I need more time with. Is this potion real?_

* * *

From: Serenity Kabra

Question: 

OMG. You actually would say yes to that douche? I was expecting a no. I guess you Cahills are hard to predict. I mean seriously, Kurt is a son of a *****! Oh, and I am sooo typing up what you said about Amy in your sleep on fanfiction Ian. Anywho, Amy: Are you still afraid of crowds? I mean if you are, you could still go to a concert. I'm sure Ian wouldn't mind holding your hand if you got scared, right Ian? Ian: Who would you rather meet in a dark alley, Dan when he finds out what you mumble in your sleep about Amy, or Buffy the dog?

Answer:

_**YAY! Go Serenity! **He is not! **He is love, he really is.**_

**_Do so, and I will kill you. Those things are not approprite for Amy to read. _**

_A bit. **I'll help! **_

_**Buffy. **The dog? **No, Buffy, my llama!**_

* * *

From: madrigalspy

Question;

Hey it's me again!

To Kurt: Listen buddy, little kids read this so i suggest you cut the junk or I'll send Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, Janus, and Madrigal assasins to kill you! Oh, and the reason people hate you simple logic. PEOPLE HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE BORN! I feel bad for your family who has to deal with you! I mean you make Britany Spears look like an angel!

Now that I'm done venting time for the questions.

To Amy: First off I agree with Ian. *whiny* Kurt started it! Second off if you could anywhere in the world where would it be? And it can't be in North OR South America. (Random.) Anyways you rock! And I haven't met Kurt either but I'm a 100% sure Kurt is a Vesper. (The Vespers are a secret organitation that have been around since the Cahills. They also know about the clues. So if it isn't obvios the Vespers= DANGER!

To Ian: Hola! And good you agree with about Kurt. Question, if you had a chance to talk to Kurt what would you do? (THIS otta be an interesting answer...)

To Both: Did you see Lemonade Mouth? And if you did who was your favorite character and couple? Mine is Olivia as my favorite character. And my favorite couple is Olvia and Wen. - Alex Cahill :)

Together We Stand 

M

* * *

_Make me! __Kurt? **Gary Stu? **Yes! Hi Amy! And people hate you because you're rude. Simple logic. _

_Kurt did not start it, you did Alex, when you told Ian about him. South Africa, to see Kurt.** That hurt love. **Don't call her love! That's my job!_

**_I will always agree with you about Kurt Alex! Till the day I die. _**_Will that be soon? _

_Sorry, not yet. **Neigh. **Nope._

* * *

From:

Question:

Love the blog. But the grammar makes it a bit hard to read.

Ian: I'm an Ekat and I have recently invented a portal in which you type in the person's name you wish to see and you are able to be transported to their front door. Would you use it to see Amy even though it instantly alerts your mother of your location?

Amy: What would you give to see Ian at this moment?

Y'all are awesome!

Answer:

**_Sorry, I can't be prefect all the time. It takes effort! _**

**_No. I don't want to die. I want to see her, just not die._**

_Nada. I don't want to, this is revenge._

* * *

From:lovely1227

Question:

ok ive got some questions Ian: ive heard many things about you 1. you look gay 2. you are emo and 3. you like attention are you any of the above and whats your fave color Amy: (ik random) whens the youngest age you would have "IT" if you know what im talking about im sorry ive got a dirty mind and whats your fave color and have you ever kissed a girl?

he he he he he

WITH LOVE

lovely1227

Answer: 

**_I maybe do. But I am not gay. Not at ALL! I am emo. See above. Attention is nice, but I don't wnt it. I like red, and green. _**

_24, if I have a good job and am married. I like jade. No. I'm not like that, but I have nothing against it._

* * *

From: Patrich11

Question:

My only question how do you 2 feel about Pokemon?

Answer:

_**Awesome. I watched it when I was, like 11. **For the Dans. Meh, me neutral. **SHUT UP GARY STU!**_

* * *

From: XmusicfrickXx~ 

Question:

Aaaaay! Waz up peepz? That was my lame attempt at gansta talk. You know, it's hard for British folk like me to talk gansta. RANDOM! Anyways...

Ian: Don't feel bad that Amy would accept a date with Kurt! He's such a f*cking git! You going emo though, I can see that happening. You would look pretty frickin' awesome in all black I guess. I'm emo... Well, I listen to emo music and dress in all black. Also, how do you know that Dan and Natalie aren't already dating, and that whenever you two get on this blog, they sneak out to go make out? Just curious...

Amy: Forget Ian for a moment; Do you still love Kurt at all? He seems shady to me. Ever heard the saying, "Too good to be true?" He could be a Vesper for all you bloody know. Why don't you and Ian meet each other in person soon? Oh, and you should listen to the songs "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin' Park, and Ian should listen to the song "American Idiot" by Green Day since he's always ranting on how he hates Americans. RANDOM! GREEN DAY IS SO BETTER THAN JUSTIN BIEBER! SPREAD THE WORD! Down with Justin Bieber! Up with Green Day! :D

Sorry, I'm starting a revolution!

Cherio!~

* The freak of all music,

XmusicfrickXx~

Answer:

**_Tru dat sista._**

**_I agree! _**_HEY! I'm right here! **It has been said! I will now go emo! Actually, I don't know...**_

_Yes, I do. HA! IN YOUR FACE KABRA! What's a Vespah? **We shall! UP WITH GREEN DAY! **I like Justin Beiber..._

**_Where do I sign to join this revilotion?_**

* * *

From: SecretGurl39

Question:

nice story/blog! if you have any ideas for other stories, plz tell me. i'll give you credit!

Answer:

**A/N: I'll see... **

* * *

From: 2funE4U

Question:

I love this blog it's so funny, anyways, I think you should go out with Kurt, Amy. You know cause he's awesome, smart, trustworthy, and you know NOT gay like some people I know -Ian- And Ian. You. Are. A. Creep. Come on dude, get a life! Oh I almost forgot, QUESTIONS! Amy: What would you say if I could set you up with Kurt sometime soon? Say this Friday, around 10? Ian you can't come (I think Amy would much rather hang out with Kurt in one piece thank you very much) Ian: What's with the emo sulking huh? Are you jealous *smirk*? Both: How would you react if I told you Amy and Dan were Cahills AND Vespers? (You know cause of their dad) Both: Can either of you honestly say you have high-fived an egg before? (cause I can.) I'm a Lucian by the way. TEEHEE (check out 'off the pill weird people' it's awesome, then tell me what you thought of it)!

:D

Answer:

_Yay! I like this person! **I am NOT gay! NOT GAY! I have a life. **_

_Friday is good. I agree. ***vomit* I am an emo Brit who owns llamas. **What in the name of Rumblerawr is a Vesper? **No, we haven't.**_

* * *

From: DialgaGiratinaLove

Question:

Would you guys mind if I told the people I see together, No? Amian[YOU GUYS] Natah [JonahxNatalie] Hanead [Hamilitonx Sinead] Medison [MadisionxTed] Neagan [NedxReagan]

Answer:

******_Good. Gross, and pedophlie. Strange. Odd. Meh._**

* * *

From: Natalie Kabra

Question:

Hello peasants! Im back, and I am ready to humiliate my brother!I am so evil (and hot!)

Brother dear, are you aware of the fact that last night you fell out of bed making out with your pillow, and kept saying something about "beautiful jade green eyes"? No? Not to worry, I've got it all on tape. Amy, I can send it to you if you like. Well, Ill send it to you anyway. Oh yes, and Ian is buying another llama, and is considering naming it Amy.

Oh, and yesterday, he went shopping for boxers! He bought several pairs. And one pair is green, jade green and has the letter A sewn all over it. (arent you going overboard with this crush of yours Ian?)Oh, and one last thing. Daniel and I are together now, we went on a date. Sort of. If you call having lunch over skype a date. And if anyone even CONSIDERS making fun of us, i have poison 2576 ready. Goodbye, Daniel is calling me on Skype.

Answer:

**_Oh shiznit._**

**_I did not! To my knowledge! _**_Please, send it now._

_**NU-UH! I'm going to name him Sir Lord Duke Mr. Jim Chumbawumba Bob Marley III. I just ate many gummy bears.**_

_**Natalie! WHY DID YOU LOOK IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!**_

_**Da... Na... ! *Vomit, faint* **Meh. I already knew._

* * *

_Well, bye from us then!_

_AC&KV_


	6. Ian's Request and Beatles Agreement

**A/N: I'm typing this up on vacation, so it won't be posted until I get back. And... I'm BACK! Wow people, I had alot of typing to do to get this to you! Thanks for the comments, they kept me busy!**

* * *

Ian Kabra was not in the mood for Kurt's little antics today. So, before Amy and Kurt could get on, he typed up a little thing for his readers.

* * *

_**Hello, listen I need your help! I really don't want Kurt to ruin my chances with Amy anymore than they are, so can you guys help me? Ask him questions to make Amy not like him or get him to leave. No bodily harm please? No cops should show up at my house saying one of you killed him. Thanks, and good bye.**_

* * *

He posted, and waited to answer more questions. Soon his time came.

* * *

_**We'll just hop right into it.**_

* * *

From: The Girl of the Moon

Question: 

Heyyyyy! Sorry for not sending another review before, but I needed to getready for Leil Haseder, if you know what it means...Did you miss me?Ian, if you DO know, what does it means to be a "digger"?Amy, if you Google your name and Ian's, you will probably find something thatI wrote. So... No harm feelings (is that how you say it?)Lehitraot (you know what THAT means?)TGMPS Kurt suckssss and Bless Freddie Merucry's name.

Answer:

_**No idea TGM. **_

_**Yeah, I did. I like all my reviewers like family,miss them.**_

_No hard feeling, and I did. I liked it. Nice writing skills TGM!_

_**Again… nothing.**_

_I do not suck! And bless that dude…._

* * *

From: Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face

Question:

IAN! AMY! HAVE YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID BACK IN CHAPTER 3 REVIEW?*sigh* I'll just copy and paste what I guys! Remember me?Amy: A lot of mentions of Kurt lately. You know he's in Manhattan right now? Isaw him in Times Square asking everyone he thought was Cahill about you. Thecreep. So if he did find you, what would you do?Ian: If Kurt found you, would you do like an honor fight or something?*phone rings*"Hello?"*other end*"You hacked into my computer?"*other end*"Does Amy Cahill live in Boston? No, she lives in Portland."*other end*"Which Portland? Maine!"*hangs up phone*Amy! That was Kurt! He's heading to Portland, Maine from Portland, Oregon!Good-luck!

Answer: 

_**He-he sorry Thals! Thanks for the repeat though!**_

_**Can't help but remember you. **__You're a memorable person._

_Am not! __Thank goodness. I live in Boston thank you! __Knew it! __**Thanks for trying Thals!**_

* * *

From: bookgirl39

Question:

Ew. Ian, that's just creepy. But you're right, Natalie shouldn't be lookingthrough your underwear. Now I am curious about what you were dreaming. Don't be embarrassed though. Istalk Amy and happen to know that she does the same thing. Also what would you do if Dan locked you in his room and interrogated you,squirting you with glass cleaner if you lied (he has a lie detector on you).Also What would you think if Amy's aunt Beatrice tried to woo you at a ball?And Amy a long time ago Gideon Cahill had a friend/enemy called Damian and all his decendants (along with Cahill double agents and other out offamily recruits) have been after Gideon's serum and the family ring forhundreds of years. In fact he started the fire that killed Gideon. Just thought you'd like to know what a Vesper is.

Also I recommend you read fanfiction. And hurry up and take Ian back before he starts cutting himself and attempting suicide. His llamas need , no straight guy likes Justin Beiber. And I know Ian has been calling youa Gary-Stu buy you're not straight so I'm calling you a Mary-Sue. If you don'tget that make sure to ask Amy.

Answer:

_**They were from Argentina Men's Wear people! A equals Argentina! They were green because they were green! **_

_**Well, Serenity posted it on Fanfiction. Go read it. **__Ha! Pillow kissha!_

_**Not lie. She did that once. **__0_o __**That woman is a pedophile. PEDO!**_

_**I will never cut myself! My llamas need me! **_

_I'm straight. I like Justin Beiber. __**HA! She thinks your gay! **__People think your gay too. __HA! They thought you were gay first! __**Well, with you they have proof.**_

* * *

From: DOWNWITHKURT _**(I love this username!)**_

Question:

OMG I AM LIKE FALLING OF MY CHAIR RIGHT NOW. THAT WAS SO DAMN FUNNY! MY FAV ONE WAS NATALIE'S QUESTIONS. AND I HAVE A QUESTION. WAS IAN HIGH ON THIS CHAPTER CAUSE HE ACTED VERY HIGH-LIKE. AND NOOO! WHY IS THAT SOB HACKING IANS BLOG! CANT HE GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF! I MEAN REALLY IT WOULD MAKE ALL OF OURAMIAN FAN LIVES A WHOLE LOT LESS STRESSFUL. DONT YA AGREE. ANYWAY KEEP WRITING!-Ranirose272 (yeah i was too lazy to login)P.S. how do you submit questions for the blog? do you do it through review?then you like choose the best ones?

Answer: 

_**I like this girl. I like her a lot. I was not, nor have I ever been high. **_

_**Yes! Why the bloody hell did you hack me. **__*shrug* Amy's here. _

_**YEAH! Quick Kurt, make others happy! Commit suicide, we'll all help! You write your suicide note, I'll find a tree and some rope, Amy can plan the funeral, Ranirose272 can tie the noose, book girl39 can get the ladder, and we can all watch you hang yourself! I'll make popcorn, it'll be fun! **__No. __**Well, I tried…**_

_**I try to answer all the questions. You can put in a review, a PM, a e-mail, anything really. I may actually put up a forum to put them on. But, probably not.**_

* * *

From: Sanity Optional

Question:

YOU DARE CALL ME A DOUCHE? That's it. I'm so telling Isabel where you are. :KWait until she hears her own son is a emo-sulking llama hoarder. Unlesslwittle Ian be's a good bwoy and says sworry.I still hate CAN'T KEEL ME SINCE I LIVE IN THE LAND WHERE MOOSE ROAM. :DDHaha you Cobra. You don't even know my last name. Wait until Teddy Hastingsfinds out of your precious llamas and your emo-sulking. *smirks*- Sanity Optional

Answer:

_**I am so very sorry Sanity, you are not a douche, you are the best cousin ever. **_

_**I love you too Kashi!**_

_**I love Canada! **__0_o __What the heck?_

_**I do to! Kashifah Ahmed! Ha! Teddy knows. I e-mailed him yesterday. He's the one with 27 bunnies!**_

* * *

From: lovely1227

Question:

!Amy: do you ever think of Ian as "HOT" XD what do you think of Natan (Natalieand Dan) GREEN DAY ALL THE WAY JUSTIN BIEBER CANNOT STAY! ooo Amy have youever gotten high off of sparkling apple cider... I have(((())))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))Ian: do you ever lose sleep thinking of the ways you've hurt Amy What do youthink of Natan? have YOU ever gotten high off of sparkling apple cider?

AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW I could so see Natalie and Dan together how 'bout you Kurt you've seen Dan and Natalie looks like this(imaginary link to picture ofNatalie)

Answer:

_Nope, never. I'm okay with it… YEAH! WOOHOOO! No, can't say I have._

_**Yes, every day. I have no opinion. Until he kisses my sister. Then, I go into overprotective brother mode. No, but now I want to! **_

_I see that._

* * *

From:

Question:

Amy: If you had to pick either Kurt or Ian, which would you choose? And don't avoid the question Ian: I have tracked Kurt, and at this moment he is about to knock on Amy's door... What are you waiting for? Go save the damsel in distress from theclutches of doom! Hurry!Be back soon...

Answer:

_Kurt. __HA! __**Excuse me, I'll be emo sulking for awhile**_

…

…

…

_**I'm good now.**_

_**WHAT! I'll save you Amy! Wait… nope, your good. You're not at home!**_

* * *

From: DialgaGiratinalove

Question:

I like the Idea of Natah, What do you think Natalie?

Answer:

_**She like it. Their dating. Ugh….**_

* * *

From: invisiblegirl

Question:

HI KURT! I kind of feel sorry for you, because no one likes you. But, no worries! I think you're perfectly fine! QUESTIONSKurt- Where exactly are you now? I think you are actually a Vesper trying totake over the world, but somehow seeming innocent enough, so second question:are you a Vesper trying to take over the world? I will seriously like you alot less if you - Is Dan still all ninja-y? Can you really believe that ge went on a datewith Natalie? I'm not so much of a Dan and Natalie fan. And last, but defiantly the strangest, Ian- Llamas? Really?

Answer:

_Thank you! At home, Eating soup. No… I'm a Janus! :P __**Well, there goes my theory…..**_

_Yes, he is. No, I can't. __**Neither am I.**_

_**Yes. Why, do you have issues with llamas?**_

* * *

From: Serenity Kabra

Question:

I'm baacckk! Kurt f***** GET OFF OF FANFICTION! Oh, and Ian, your death threatsstopped scaring me after age 6 when Cousin Natalie helped me start my own knives/guns/poison dart gun/deadly poison collection. So, I AM putting up whatyou said about Amy on fanfiction this Thursday, so HA! Anyway, here are : If you could do ANYTHING to Kurt right now and there were NO witnesseswhat so ever, would you:A: Allow me to tell you EXACTLY where Kurt is and see him die a mysterious,long, painful death.B: send all of the Lucians after him and kill him and his family.C; Do something so badly that you can't even say it over the : Kurt has a secret girlfriend named Rachel who lives in my town and ischeating on her, with you so you have got to admit he IS a douche , how do you feel about this Amy , and if you saw Kurt kissing anothergirl, what would you do? (it has to be deadly and EXTREMELY painful)

Answer:

_**Ah, I remember that day. You stabbed me in the foot with a dagger. You were nice up until that point when my foot started bleeding. I read it. **_

_**A, B, C and D. **__D? __**Ever met an angry llama?**_

_Am not! __I believe Kurt. __**Shocker.**_

* * *

From: 2funE4U

Question:

I love this blog. And to answer your question Amy, Vespers are these evilpeople that hate Cahills ever since Damien Vesper and Gideon Cahill were"friends." So anyways your dad is one of them, but he fell in love with yourmom (and you know all that sappy stuff). So you guys are part Vesper. Then Ilooked up your name on google, clicked on a wikipedia website, clicked on alink to Ian (there's some interesting stuff on wikipedia btw), then to hismom, and guess what? Ian and Natalie are 1/4 Vesper! You know cause of theirmommy dearest (she makes me look like a saint). I can't believe neither of youhave high-fived an egg! I mean, come on! And Ian, I'm going to say it . Are. A. Creep. And. You. Look. Gay. Unlike Kurt (just saying Amy). Backto my question. Both: So did you look up 'off the pill weird people' yet? It'sfreaking awesome!:D

Answer:

_Ah… I see. __**0_o ¼? I still don't know WHY I have a wiki page…**_

_***Please pause for a moment of international emo sulking.***_

_**Not yet….**_

* * *

From: madrigalspy

Question:

To Kurt: *sing songy* Yes I am rude. I like being rude, I was born rude. *endof sing songy* Oh, and I have ALOT of friends. And the only people who hateare the popular girls and guys who I could care less about. And when did youstart calling Amy love? This just proves that you don't like her because youcan't even think up your nickname for her. And Ian won't die soon. And Kurtmight I say you are a cute, hot, smart, awsome guy. Oh, wait! That's whatNOBODY thinks about you. What people think of you is as a EVIL, PHILFY(probally spelled that wrong), MESSED UP, PSYCHO HEAD, WIERDO, JERK, ANNOYING,FREAK,BLOODY GIT! (Grabs hammer and smashes it on your face!) Oh, and I will make you if I have to. (Grins evily)Lucian-Janus-Madrigals Rock!To Ian: You better agree with me. And what's with the dang gummy bears?(ABCDEFG GUMMY BEARS ARE CHASING ME. ONE IS RED ONE IS BLUE ONE IS PEEING ONMY SHOE NOW I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE CAUSE THE RED ONE HAS A KNIFE!) Sorryabout that but I couldn't help it. So my question is what weapons would you useto kill Kurt?To Amy: I DIDN'T START IT! And I'm twelve for peat's sakes. So don't gosaying I started anything. I don't like having FREAKS using colorful languageon this sight! Question time! what if you, Dan, Natalie, and Ian were allzapped back to the 18th century, what would you do?Bye guys Amy and Ian! ( And weird alien life form.)Together We StandM

Answer:

_I'm glad you know of your issues. Very nice of you to share your opinion. _

_Uh-oh, rabid fan alert._

**(A/N: OMG! That's me! LJM RULE!)**

_**I. Love. That. Song. A large vat of acid and some Red Vines. **__Red Vines? __**Red Vines. What the hell can't they do! **_

_**But, but, but…. It's so COLORFUL! LIKE A RAINBOW! **__0_o __**WHAT?**_

_**I would go and meet Luke Cahill. Give him a few pointers. **__Meet Olivia and Madeline. __Meet Jane!_

_Bye. __**Adieu. **__…. I think she was saying goodbye to you again Ian._

* * *

From: LucianCahill39

Question: 

LMAO I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!

Answer:

_**Short and sweet. Love comments like this.**_

From: Dancergirl44

Question:

i love this it's so funny Amy : if you had to choose between Ian and Kurt to go on a date with who wouldyou choose ? What do you think about what Natalie is telling you about Ian ? Ian : if you could take Amy on a date where would you take her ? what do youhave against Kurt there's nothing wrong with him ? Kurt : if you could take Amy on a date where would you take her ? what do youhave against Ian there is nothing wrong with him either ?okay that's it for now Dancergirl44

Answer:

_**Why thank you. I try to be serious, but, it's just so HARD!**_

_Kurt. I think it's a bit…. Un-Ian._

_**I don't know. I get this bad vibe about him….. **_

_This AWESOME Italian place. He hurt Amy. Multiple times._

* * *

From: Patrich

Question:

So you like Pokemon Ian? What's your favorite :3Amy how do you feel about old cheesy comedy movies(PS: you should let Dan on this and have him answer my first question)

Answer:

_**I like Poocheneya and Skitty. Turtwig is cute. **_

_I think their cool. _

_Yeah, we should! __**Noooo! I don't need anymore hackers!**_

* * *

From: xXmusicfrickXx

Question:

I love this blog! :DIan: Don't worry about having to kill Kurt, I've got it al covered.(Evillaugh) Why do people say you're gay? And why do gay guys always sound likegirls? RANDOM! Oh, you're really bloody obsessed with Amy, aren't you? Justsee each other in person already!Amy: Kurt sucks! He is a mother f******, son of a b!tch! Forget him! Both: You guys should go to and look up Nigahiga. They're theseawesome Asian dudes who make bloody hilarious videos! Also look up 'My crazysister' by Mychonny! And to join to join my revolution, just post this on anyprofile thingy-majiger-bob you have: DOWN WITH JUSTIN BIEBER! UP WITH GREEN DAY! JOIN THE REVOLUTION! :D TEEHEE!Cherio!* The freak of all music,xXmusicfrickXx~

Answer:

_**Thank you!**_

_**Thank you, once more! People, I am not gay! NOT GAY! You know Amy, we should.**_

_I'd rather not. I like him! __***emo s-**__Don't even. __**Emo Sulking***_

**(A/N: That is going on my profile! As soon as I have internet…)**

* * *

From: Dan Cahill

Question:

Hey people what up! Yeah, I read Nat's post, and Nat and I are not together. Well we are SORT OF. Anyway um, your blog sucks Cobra, and you're emo? Amy, I swear, I am not going to allow you to go out with IAN COBRA. Unless he's a ninja. And if you're not, well, I'll just go over to wherever you're hiding, and beat up your stuck up British butt! Ok, Amy's coming and she's gonna kill me. I'd rather she did it later. So see ya people. Dan the ninja is out, PEACE!

Answer:

_**No, I am not emo! I just emo sulk… **__No need Dan. Not gonna date him. __HA! He gonna kill joo fou! __**I'm not a ninja, but, my cousin Rosemary is. Sorta… **__My brother is now thoroughly whacked. __**YOU KILLED DANIEL! **__No… I thought you hated him? __**I do. With they fiery passion of a enraged llama. Just, my sister wouldn't want a dead boyfriend. **__Touché. __**Olay.**_

* * *

From: Kurt (_**Seriously? **__What! __**You don't have to comment.. You're on here all the time…)**_

Question:

Hey Ames, Kabra- sorry Cobra. Anyway, someone asked if I'm a Vesper. Andhonestly I'm not. I'm a Cahill. A Janus, so I knew what you were up too in SouthAfrica. And all of you people that hate me, just go ahead. I want Amy to behappy, okay? So get off my back. You're emo Cobra? Wow, weird. And the llamathing- weirder. And don't you dare name a llama Amy, as Amy is MUCH prettier.

Answer:

_**Again, my theory is spoiled. Blast you notable Cahill gene pool! **__Aw… I love you too Kurt! __**NOT ON MY BLOG YOU DON'T! **__**My new llamas name is John Lennon. **__Why? __**Because I like the Beatles okay! **__BEATLES RULE! __**Wow… we agreed on something. **__Let us NEVER do that again. __**Agreed, it may rip a hole in the space time continuum.**_

* * *

From: MaridglesROCKYOURSOCKSOFF

Question:

Hey! I finished the 7th book(sorry bout the updates!)!I took a quiz on mybranch, I'M A MARDGIRAL(sorry if I spelled it wrong)! I. HATE. KURT. WITH. . BODY!

Ian: Who would you rather kill, your mom, or Kurt?

Amy: Who do you like better, the sexy, handsome, British Ian, or the dumb, true loveinterfering, South American Kurt?

Amy, the potion is real, but I already used it on Irina and her son. Sorry. I got it from my father, HADES-LORD OF THE DEAD! No, Nikolai, don't touch that. it's... poison. Irina, you're notsuicidal, are you? NO, IRINA, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! Got to go! NO!

Answer:

_**Welcome to the family! To be fully initiated, have somebody attempt to kill you! Oh, yeah! Join the Kurt hating club! Here have a button! *hands Kurt hating button* **__You made buttons? __**Hypothetically? Yes. Really? No. **_

_**Well, it would be immoral to kill my mother, for she gave me life. So, Kurt it is! **__Wow, thanks dude. __**Any time. **_

_Kurt. __**You know, I saw that coming. I'm not even going to waste an emo sulk on that answer. **__I'm South AFRICAN. Plus, I was born in the states people! Florida. _

_Irina and Nicolai. Both in one house. With knifes and poision. __**Not good.**_

* * *

From: Irina Spasky

Question:

This is Irina Spasky. I recently found your fiction website while on amarvelous search engine; Google! I need help, and you bratty children are theonly people I can trust right now. Sad, is it not? Anyway, I have beensummoned back from the dead, and I need to ask you two a question; what wouldyou do if one of you died? Would you be a suicidal? And Ian, you have becomeemo? Congratulations. I must go. P.s., Ian, you do know your mother is inAlcatraz and can never get out and will probably die there, right? Just makingsure you did know that. Comrade out.

Answer:

_**Yes, Google is wonderful! I would probably try to come back as a llama herder. It is a simple life… **__Be happy! Most of my family is dead anyways… __I don't like to dwell on that. It is morbid and sadistic. __**Thank you. My emo merit is high. **__I thought5 you weren't emo? __**I changed my mind. REALLY? It may be a stunt double. She has many…**_

* * *

From: Alistiar Oh

Question:

Hello children! Marvelous website you have here! Ian you are with llamas?Naughty naughty! You know that Lucians do not like llamas! Oh well, I am goingto let it slide. I need your help, I am going back into business, I need toknow what kind of burrito flavor kids like these days, and what is the mostromantic burrito flavor? You can test that while Skyping, right? Oh well, gotto jet. The Mexico burrito factory is calling my name! Todalo!

Answer:

_**Then I am Janus, for I have always loved llamas with the passion of an enraged marmoset. I like the flavor of… soup. **__Soup? __**Soup. **__I'm eating soup! __**It has been said! Alistair, we like soup!**_

* * *

From: HestiaCahill39

Question:

To Kurt: Question, how the ******* Hades(still not saying it) did you get onthis blog!To Amy: tell Dan to stop taking the camera in the computer : you do know that Buffy is also the name of the vampire slayer?

Answer:

_Well, that is QUITE a long story that includes hacking and duct tape._

_Will do._

_**Yes, and I must say, Buffy the vampire slayer is epic.**_

* * *

From: Janus 4eva

Question:

Put this comment on your Fanfiction : Amy you need to tell Kurt to watch his back. And to search and read "Down With Kurt!"(or is it "Die Kurt"?) By PBG. Oh! And read"Lovesick Video. I don't no who it's by. I'm glad Ian doesn't no who I am. If he did he'd send his branch me. WAIT. If you are avoiding Isabel how are you & Natalie hunting clues? Amy I'm rooting for you & Dan to win. Speaking of Dan show him how many people want him & Natalie to date. I bet his expression would be hilarious! Ian aren't you afraid your branch will track you & punish you?

Answer:

**(A/N: So.. Much.. Editing! People, I spell check all of your comments. PLEASE, try to keep text chat to a minimum!)**

_Down with Kurt? __**Janusgirl101 wrote Lovesick video. I read that and LOVED it. Sounds just like Natalie! Simple: we aren't! **__Thanks, and they are dating. __**Yes… but, hey! Who knows where I am anyways! **__*Raises hand* __**Shut up.**_

* * *

From: AlyAJ fan

Question:

1st of all I think Kurt is putting a knife behind 2funE4U neck or something iswrong with that person. NO ONE would say nice things bout KURT *shudders as if Kurtis the most disgusting thing in the world which he IS* & mean it. Whose theperson whose words are underlined? If you say Kurt then I'm gonna SCREAM then senda bug, virus, WHATEVER to find out where he is then send Jolle8(did I spell it right?) PBG(who hates Kurt as much if not more than I do.) & Muse to find Kurt bring him to a place with melted cheese in a pot (Cheese will be BURNING HOT.) & then they will PUSH KURT in the melted cheese pot & after Kurt is melted they will EAT THEEVIDENCE (got the melted cheese idea from the Fanfiction by PBG) & no one will go tojail cause 1. No one will see & 2. EVERYONE HATES KURT! ! :)

Answer:

_Uh… Kurt? This is Kurt, Who are those people. And I love cheese! Yum, yum! __**Can I join those people in the eating of Fondue a la Kurt? PLEASE!**_

* * *

From: TheHonestlySarcasticUcung

Question:

Hey! I'm new, but I instantly like this site! Blog! Whatever! Amy: Hey! Amy, what would you do if Evan Tolliver asks you out? MUST answerthis question. Well, if you know him. I mean, he's a guy from your school!Well, even if you DON'T know who he is, I'm telling you this (since I ampsychic and all...): Evan Tolliver is a MAJOR hottie (your future point ofview) who you'll be all mushy-gushy on soon enough after the hunt, and you'llforget ALL about Ian and Kurt (possibly Hamilton, too...) Ian and Kurt: How would you react to the question I asked Amy?Thanks for answering, and I'm OUT. PEACE! :D :P :) 8)

Answer:

_**Why thank you.**_

_ANOTHER DUDE? Well, Ham and I are (and get ready for this shocker) just friends! GOSH PEOPLE!_

_**I shall kill him before he becomes a threat. **__I second that! __**I thought we agreed never to agree?**_

* * *

From: Sleeping Kangaroo

Question: 

First of all, Kurt is evil Vesper spy. He should be given to Isabel so she cantorture him. And, Ian? Are you sure you've never wrote any songs? Becausethere's this one called Amy, by Allstar Weekend. Here's the link:http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=YpHl8wUtk3E&feature=player_detailpage Amy? IfKurt and Ian were dieing, and you could save ONE of them, which would yousave? (The correct answer is Ian^_^)

Answer:

_I am JANUS! __**Nobody deserves to be given to my mother. Even Kurt. **__Uh…. I don't know. Kurt__**? Y-you you'd just let me DIE? **__South Korea mean anything to you? __**I SAID SORRY ALREADY!**_

* * *

From: Fallon

Question:

Dear Ian,.

I WANT MY LLAMA BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY DAVE!

Answer:

_**I never stole Dave. He died.**_

* * *

_**AND… done.**_

_**IK, **__AC, and __KV_

* * *

**A/N: 79 comments! THANK YOU ALL! W00T! **

**Bye now ya'll,**

**Athena**


	7. We Break Walls 15 and The End for now

**A/N: I'm back! And…. HOLY GIDEON AND OLIVIA! 119 REVIEWS! 119! I love you guys! Ian loves you guys!**

**Ian: Nope.**

**Me: Heh… I kind of kidnapped him. Seriously. I did.**

**Ian: I live in her closet.**

**Me: And he loves it!**

**Ian: No, I really don't.**

**Me: Story time!**

* * *

Ian was about six days into his torture. He had done all he could to cure his boredom, without enduring the evil we all know as Kurt. But, all British emo sulking llama loving teens have their limits. So, he gave in, and logged on.

* * *

_**Hello! **__Hi ya! __I have come! __**…. My day just went from great to dead. Kurt, you killed Monday! YOU MONDAY KILLER!**_

* * *

From: Serenity Kabra

Question:

Hi Guys! I'm back. You won't believe where I'm going, I'm going to Kurt'shouse! Yeah, you see I thought he'd like to come into FULL CONTACT with my,er, collection. It took 4 limos to take the entire collection out of thehouse. Cool, I'm here. Hey Kurt! *launches collection at Kurt*That did it! DANG IT! He friggin came back to life! *takes VERY large bat coated in poison*Kurt *bash* leave *bash* Ian *bash* and *bash* Amy *bash* ALONE *bash*!*bashes head in and throws his body into the River Styx*Ahhh. That was very relaxing. I think that I'll just bring him back to life,kill him, and do it all over again when I'm stressed. Which Ian knows is about90% of the are my questions:Amy, what does Kurt hate the most? If it's Ian he can come to all1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000of Kurt's funerals! We'll make it entirely Ian based, with postersof him everywhere and more! Then, Ian can dance on Kurt's grave!Okay, here's *sniffle* Amy. I *sniffle* can't believe *sniffle* that Kurt was cheating*sniffle* on me! *breaks down in tears* okay Rachel, it's , thank you for lending me your limos! I know I told you it was for school,but it wasn't. My dad said that he didn't have blood red limos to hide thebloodstains and explosive pieces! See you at Kurt's first funeral! Ciao! Serenity " Kurt Should Die in Hell" Kabra

Answer:

_**I love my cousins! **__I don't! The river Styx burns!_

_**I seriously love my cousins! I'll wear my suit! YAY! PARTY AT KURT'S PLACE!**_

_I still do not believe you! __BURN! __**That's what she said.**_

_**Well, even if it wasn't for school…. The funeral was fun!**_

* * *

From: DialgaGiratinalove

Question:

Ha-ha, Amy, Amiliton or Amian? Ian, burgers or hot dogs? Kurt, GET OFF!

Answer:

_Neither. Amurt. __**Eww, does that even exist?**_

_**None! I don't eat them! I EAT CHICKEN! **__This blog just gets more random each time I log on.._

_No. I don't want to!_

* * *

From: I'M PLANNING KURT'S FUNERAL

Question:

Hi! Ranirose272 again! I'm still too lazy to log in! He he! Plus not logging inlets me express my hatred for Kurt! (offense intended) Now let us begin!Awwwww! I wanted to tie the noose! Humph! I'm mad now! I'm going to hitsomething! *hits Kurt virtually on the back of the head with a frying panHARD* There! Now how else can we kill Kurt? Ooh! Ooh! We can push him into atwenty feet deep ditch then cover it up! I wanna push him in! Ian you canhelp! Please help! I'm not that strong anyway so I'll need help. He he! OMGOMG! we could tie him up with pink glittery duct tape, force him to listen toHannah Montana and watch Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure before we push him intoa ditch! Yah Yah! I like this idea! Anyway to the questions! Ian and Amy (NOT YOU KURT YOU SUK!): Do you like Paramore? I'm like obsessedwith their song Fences! Have you guys heard it? Do you guys like Sprite? Areyou afraid of spiders? I am. Last two times I saw a spider I screamed so loudmy mo thought a robber came into the house and I ran into a wall. Have youguys ever gotten a bloody nose? I have, I ran into a pole. Yeah, I'm not avery balanced person! I fell down the stairs! XD! Anyway! Amy: Why do you like the lying, dirty, cheating, filthy scumbag (Kurt)? Ok, Iknow he didn't hurt you and stuff but Ian's frickin desperate! He's emo sulkingfor crying out loud! I know you like that twit (Kurt again) and he makes youhappy blah,blah,blah but why won't you give Ian a chance? Please for me?Pwease? Ok, what's your favorite book? Mine's uh...oh! Anne of Green Gables!and A Book of A Thousand Days, and 39 Clues, Percy Jackson, and Maximum Ride. Kurt: Please jump off a cliff or a river Ian: Please push Kurt into a ditch. Have you heard of Dragonette (this one'sfor you too Amy. Not you Kurt!)? Uhhhh, let's see... what else? I'm trying tothink of some questions that aren't romance related... (it's very hard) Do youbelieve llamas and chickens will take over the world? I do. Do you haveimaginary animals stalking you? I do, it's a cow named Bob. yeah, I'm prettyweird. What's your favorite subject?That's all for now... *gets a call*Me: Hello?Person: What type of flowers do you want for Kurt's funeral again?Me: Non! That twit doesn't deserve any!Person: Sorry!Me: Good day!BYE!

Answer:

_That hurt! __**Sorry Rain, you can tie the noose this time! Remember, the next funeral is in two weeks! Yes, I'll help. For I am the HERO! **__Hetalia, Ian, seriously? __**It is epic. No more questions!**_

_**That's even better! **__YAY! Ashley Tisdale and Miley Cyrus sing really good!__**… Amy, how do you NOT see that he's gay!**_

_**Yes, I like them. No, haven't heard it. Yes, Sprite is good. No, I like spiders. Bloody nose? Well, not yet, but, Hamilton Holt and I are playing polo next month.. So, we'll see…**_

_Because I don't want to. __**I won't even dignify that with an emo sulk. **__Those are all good._

_No. I just made soup! __**What is with you an soup? **__What is with you an llamas emo boy? __**Llamas can kill you. Soup cannot. BURN! **__That's what she said!_

_**No, sorry, I haven't. Ever hear of Black Veil Brides? They are awesome! I do. Right after Darth Vader takes a gene test, and finds out Ja Ja Binks is actually Luke's father and commits suicide in episode 4. I love Star Wars. **__AH! DAN HAS INFECTED YOU! __**AH! YOUR RIGHT! I'M A FREAK! **__… Your words, not mine emo boy. __**Yes, he is a alpaca named Ringo Starr. I seriously love the Beatles! I like history!**_

_**I love you guys! You all get llamas! Virtually! Careful, they can spit up to twenty feet!**_

* * *

From: Person who hates Kurt

Question:

Die Kurt.

Answer:

_I did. Six days ago. You can't kill me! Only the 39 Clues authors can!_

_**That's it, I'm getting in touch with Rick. He has got to go!**_

From: I'M PLANNING KURT'S FUNERAL

Question:

Oh! Sorry I forgot to mention! Ian your going to be the MC dude at Kurt'sfuneral and you can say (and do) whatever you want at his funeral! =D

Answer:

_**WOOT! I seriously think you guys rock! And, to think I was bored until now…**_

* * *

From: DinoicallySarcastic

Question:

Questions, questions, questions...To Amy: Complete this line for me:When the going gets tough, the tough (pretend you're this tough)...To Ian: I heard you did a series of horrible things to nice little Amy here...1. Broke her heart countless times2. Left her to die in a cave3. Lied to her about poisoning Dan4. Almost helped Belle belle (your 'mum') feed Amesteroo to sharksAnd so much more... BAD MOVE, IAN... I'M COMING TO GET YOU! I'M AMY'S SECRETGUARDIAN, AND I'LL KILL YOU! AND NO, I'M NOT A STALKER! AND YES, YOU HAVE THEWORLD'S UGLIEST AND JERKIEST FACE EVER! HOW'D YOU MAKE GIRLS FALL 4 U, ANYWAY?with your arrogance and bad attitude and bad breath (bad breath = maybe... :P)and stupid face, I don't see how you can charm girls. MWAHAHAHAHA!To Amy: (again...) u agree that Ian's face is jerky and 2 the rest of thecomments I put about Ian, right? There's no left here, so you'll have to Kurt: GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THAT STUPID CHAIR AND GET OFF THE BLOG!Bye now! :PP.S. Amy, you rock!P.P.S. Ian, your British accent suck and your breath stinks (maybe)P.P.P.S. Kurt, u suck, so GET OFF THE BLOG!P.P.P.P.S. Bye for real, now!- This is DinoicallySarcastic, the formerly TheHonestlySarcasticUcung, signingout. -

Answer:

_Goes on the internet. It saves lives!_

_**You do know nine out of ten times, I've apologized for. And, ninety nine percent of the people in this blog like me? And hate Kurt? Just thought you should know….**_

_Uranus. __**Pardon? **__Like Meredith Vieira said, when in doubt, Uranus. _

_Pick a side! Do you hate me, or Ian? Amy can't date Hamilton! He's with Sinead!_

* * *

From: HestiaCahill39

Question:

Ha-ha! Oh this is awesome anyway on with the questionI am back! And Ian I am not gonna remind you about Buffy the dog who bit youin the bum LOL, anywayAmy: what do you see in Kurt?Ian: whack Kurt in the head and catapult him all the way to... I don't know across long island?( PJO reference)Kurt: what is your last name cause the letter V creeps me out these days...- where party pony and her friends partyHestia o.k. one of you annoying relatives

Answer:

_**You just did Hestia. You just did.**_

_Promise. Non jerky Britness._

_**Heck yeah! I'll get Nico! Athens has him somewhere in her fanfictions that she may publish one day…**_

_Verdun. Why do you ask?_

* * *

From:lovely1227

Question:

We were given two hands to holdTwo legs to walkTwo eyes to seeAnd two ears to listenbut why only one heart... because...The other was given to someone else for us to what do you think of this poem: Roses are red. Nuts are brown. Skirts goup. Pants go down. Body to body. Skin to skin. When it is stiff, stick it longer its in, the stronger it gets. Goes in dry, comes out wet. Comes outwet, and starts to sag. Its not what you think, its a tea bag.

Answer:

_**That is true! Otherwise, we'd have two hearts, like an alien! **_

_**Oh, wow. Lovely, where did you find that poem? That was hilarious! Seriously, I loved it!**_

* * *

From: KabraFanGirl

Question: 

Just saying, Kurt is a damn Vesper! He's lying to you guys! Notice how hesigns off as 'KV'? That probably stands for Kurt Vesper! UGH! Kurt, whycouldn't you just listen to Dan when he said "Sorry, her heart belongs to IanKabra" in South Africa? Oh, and Amy, in 'Vespers Rising' it CLEARLY statesthat you have a crush on Evan - The Vespers are about to kill me. And yes, that includes Kurt. He's amurderer Amy! You hear me? A MURDERER!: Ian you are so much better than Kurt!

Answer:

_Janus! I am Janus! See above for my last name! __Who the HELL is he!_

_**Thank you! And you didn't die! YAY! **__I'm JANUS!_

* * *

From: dirtyminder

Question:

Amy and Ian: if you two had "it," what would you say and do after? Kurt notincluded!

Answer:

_**Hey Amy? **__Yes? __**Are we blatantly ignoring this question? **__Why, yes, we are!__** Thought so.**_

* * *

From: bookgirl39

Question:

Ian: yes you know I have a ladder and will gladly donate it, along with anykind of intergalactic weapons, magical items or enchanted pranks to the causeof Kurt's death! And I saw quite a few fanfictions of you sleep talking. You have a dirty : No offense but at least 75% of us hate you. Don't feel bad. We hate Eva nTolliver too. He's another AmIan killer. Amy: And his confession didn't mean anything to you? Ever heard the saying"forgive and forget"? Forgive Ian and forget Kurt and Evan! PSIan, you should write her a romantic speech or poem or something. Tips: don'tcompare her eyes to pickles and don't compare her to a llama or any other kindof animal. Those are mistakes boys make sometimes... They don't always comeacross as compliments...

Answer:

_**Thank you! **_

_**AMIAN KILLERS UNITE AND DIE! **__This is why I hate you._

_I hold grudges. It's the Cahill way. _

_**I won't. Ever. Pickles have warts.**_

* * *

From: LucianCahill39

Question:

Ian: why are you emo? Amy: why do you keep picking Kurt? Kurt: go jump off acliff everyone would be happier that way.

Answer:

_**Because emo is just how I am.**_

_Because I want to. _

_I don't want to._

* * *

From: Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face

Question:

Thanks for finally posting my questions!Kurt: What is your last name. And LEAVE AMY AND IAN ALONE! You are justlike Evan Tolliver.

And Amy: Who do you like more? Kurt, Evan, or IAN? (capitalization is the order of who I want you to chose) What would you do ifI told you that Casper Wyoming is spying on you, Dan, Nellie, and Fiske rightnow. Actually check the tree in which Dan likes to jump off when practicingninja stealth and attack. By the way, tell Dan he needs to calm down whenwaving samurai swords in front of the teachers.

Ian: What is up with yourllama problem? Oh, and why has Eleanor Abingdon asked you to dinner because"she had so much fun last time" or why have you promised Pippa Balfour youguys would go "riding tomorrow" or why has Kate Tompkins asked you to "try hernew espresso machine"? And why do you import polo ponies from Argentina? Andyou haven't changed your CliqueMe must be a very long review for you guys.

Answer:

_**You're welcome!**_

_Visco. __**Like the cooking oil? **__WHO IS EVAN TOLLIVER!_

_Kurt. __**WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM? **__Who's Casper Wyoming? And, I'll tell him._

_**Llamas rule. Mother made me go to dinner with Eleanor, Pippa is a stalker, and …. Who the heck is Kate Tompkins? Because, they live on a farm next to llamas! DUH! I'm to busy to do that.**_

* * *

From: 

Question:

Hey, I'm back! Uggh. Amy, you really need to get over the whole Korea have no idea how sorry Ian is. *smiles sweetly* Right, Ian?Amy: Please enlighten all of us Amian(Amy+Ian) fans why you keep on picking*says like an insult* Kurt *regular voice* over Ian! And it can't be becauseof how many times he's tried to kill you, because he's learned. Trust me. I'mgoing to be all old-timey here and say: young lady, you are better off withsomeone who has hurt you before and is close to not being able to forgivehimself for it than with someone that hasn't hurt you yet. Cause trust me. Allof the best relationships start with : You agree, right?Kurt: Buzz , I was way too serious with this review. Soooo… *makes Terminator voice*I'll be back…

Answer:

_**RIGHT!**_

_He's gone from being a backstabbing creep to an emo llama hoarder. __**That hit me right here love. *points to kidney* **__Your kidney? __**Yes. You already stole my heart, so I can't use that. **_

_**I agreeeeeee! YAY!**_

_No. I don't wanna. __**I am SO buying new antihacker software.**_

* * *

From: Cora Cahill

Question:

Ollo!Hey! Hyper! Hehehe! This is for everyone (its just soooo random today butlotsa peoples well be reading this soooo)Justin Beiber rules, Mormons are so much better(don't know what a Mormon is?(dumb iPod spelling. Yes I'm using an iPod touch.) look it up. Amy and Ian: doyou like Myth busters? LUV IT! :P o.o -.- o.o . Ian: what the cheese its!Llamas? Really? I feel like punching you... Please someone agree with : this is stupid and gross. I AM FOR SOME FREAKING REASON IS STARTING TO THINK GRANT IMARHA IS HOT! Bad 10 year old thoughts. *shudders*.

Amy: if you had to go out with one of this boys, who would it be? Justin Beiber (sorryif I think he the hottest boy alive) Jonah, Kurt, Ian (I hate/ have feelingsfor you) Ummm Ooo! Hamilton, uh oh and EVAN! MuhahahahahHa!(this is a random ending soooo) Milli and Mags are my BFF's, I love horses! (somuch better than llamas. Douche!) So, UNICORNS AND GLITTER!Cc

Answer:

_**Ollo! Ah, Megamind….**_

_**I disagree. Beiber bad. Like Kurt. I have Mormon friends! **_

_**Yes. **__Yes._

_**Okay? **__But he is hot!_

_Kurt. __**THAT QUESTION WAS RIGGED!**_

* * *

From: foreveryounggg

Question:

To AEM: AWESOME FANFIC! I can't stop laughing! =))To Amy, Ian & Kurt: Hi! I'm FY or Ysa. I prefer to be called Ysa. I'm here toquestion you nicely for once. But believe me, I normally rant on why Amy can'tjust choose Ian. Here it goes...Amy; Hey, Amy! Great job on hacking Ian's blog. I can't help but falling frommy seat and laughing! I'd like to ask, why is it that, that out of the manyother guys in the world, it's Kurt who you choose? I mean, there nothing wrongwith Ian lately, besides the emo sulking, llama breeding, and attempts todestroy the world just because of Kurt...but still. Why? Oh, and by the way, Ithink that you're awesome. Just make better decisions on guys next ; Hi. First of all, you're actually really funny. Take that as one of thebiggest compliments that I can give you, for a Emo, Llama loving British has riches. Anyway, my questions are: YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO GET AMY BACK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, NUTHEAD? WHAT HAPPENED TO IAN KABRA; THE BOY WHO HAD EVERYTHING IN HIS HANDS? JUST BECAUSE A GIRL WOULD CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO START NAMING LLAMAS BOBBY OR BUFFY OR WHATEVER! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GARY-STU IAN? YOU WERE MORE FUN TO RANT ABOUT THAT WAY! Consider that as your motivation. Anyway, how's Natalie? Kurt; 'Sup? So, my question is, If you're Janus, why did you help Amy in SouthAfrica? Why is the initial of your last name 'V', 'ey? Does it stand for V E SP E R ? (Sorry, I'm a freestyle writer.)To all three: Whoopsies. I ranted. This just proves how much I want Ian to getAmy and how I want to prove that Kurt is a Vesper and that he should back if I offended you in any way. Keep up the awesome blog, Ian and Amy! -Ysa :)

Answer:

**(A/N: Thanks!)**

…_.. Because I want to? And, thanks for the compliment!_

_**Oh, but I am! I am evilly plotting in every spare moment on how to regain Amy's love! Natalie is fine. Obsessed with Daniel, but fine. Consider me motivated, but, the llama's are insulted.**_

_Because, I wanted to. Duh. I am not offended. __**Darn. Ysa, try harder to insult him next time!**_

* * *

From: xXmusicfrickXx~

Question:

Thank you lovely1227 for saying that about Green Day! And also thx to anyoneelse who joins my revolution! Anyway... Kurt: Stalker. Amy. Is. Ian's. Leave before I kill you!Amy: If you love Ian, then why do you let Kurt trash-talk Ian? Seriously? Oh,and have you ever read the Chronicles of Vladimir Todd series by IDK or TheGrace series by S. L. Naeole? You should read em' if you haven': Just ignore Kurt. Don't acknowledge him and maybe he'll leave. Amy and Ian: Have you two heard of the news that 250 people died in Alabamaduring tornadoes? There was this huge storm that affected 8 states in thesouth. I was in the storms; I'll never forget the experience. *shudder** The freak of all music,xXmusicfrickXx~

Answer:

_**CRAP! I haven't joined yet… but I shall! Soon as I remember it….**_

_Oh, so now I'm territory? _

_Simple: I don't love Ian. __**Again love, right in the kidney. **__Yes. I'll try._

_**I doubt it. He's like a tick, he won't leave until he sucks you dry.**_

_**My heart goes out to those in need. **__It's official, Ian's no longer with us._

* * *

From: Top Madrigal Agent

Question:

Kurt- The Vespers are behind and about to kill you! You didn't follow orders!We've recovered all info about your mission!

Answer:

_What mission?_

From:no longer mother of Kurt

Question:

Kurt, this is your mother. You know I told you not to be such a weirdo. Eversince the 7th book, when you acted perfect, everyone could guess you were didn't you quit the Janus branch and become a Vesper? Just making , Kurt Flemmings Hollingsworth, I have been teased. So I am disowning you.(sorry if I'm going overboard)And Amy, why would you like Kurt? HE'S GONETHROUGH PLASTIC SURGERY TO MAKE HIM LOOK LESS ugly!

P.S. I have become a full blown Amian fan. Good day, Ian and Amy. Hate you Kurt.

Answer:

_This is a lie! My mother is in Zimbabwe! And, I have never once had plastic surgery!_

* * *

From: MaridglesROCKYOURSOCKSOFF

Question:

10th book, DONE!

OK, Amy: WHY KURT! At LEAST 98% of us HATE HIM! I want to helpwith the funeral! Can I stomp on his grave?

Ian: You ROCK! Why do you love Amy, I love this couple be curious BYE!

Answer:

_Because I like him! Is that so wrong?_

_**Yes, you can stomp on the grave.**_

_**Wow…. So many reasons. Uh…. Looks. Smarts. Personality. Laugh. Eyes. Everything.**_

* * *

From: DialgaGiratinalove

Question:

Kurt is a Janus? Figures! Ian, what do you think of the Janus and Ekaterinaand Tomas and Madrigal?

Answer:

_**Janus: Fine**_

_**Tomas: Okay**_

_**Ekat: Fine**_

_**Madrigal:0**_

_**Scary. Except for Amy. She's in her own category.**_

* * *

From: SugarQueen8490

Question:

OMG. Well, I just wanna start off by saying that OH MY GOSH MADRIGALSPY ISPSYCOHPATHIC! He-he. Unlike me...yeah. *looks around suspiciously* Okay, wellusually people are on here asking all you guys questions. Well, I wanted togive you guys a break and just...reflect on life. (silence) BAHAHAHAHA! YEAHRIGHT! *gasp* I WANNA JOIN THE KURT-HATING CLUB! :D *hisses at Kurt and throws pie* SILENCE! I KEEL JU! OH YEAH! QUESTIONS!Ian: How do you spell Achmed? :P Hear that? That's the drama llama rearing itsugly head. -_-Amy: WHY WON'T YOU JUST LOVE IAN ALREADY! OUT OF HEARTBREAK I'M GOING TO SEND MY ARMY OF RABID NINJA BUNNIES AFTER YOU! Oh, wait. I mean *cough cough* AFTER KURT! :DKurt: I would say some really nasty things to you, but my mom told me that I wasn't allowed to cuss on the Internet anymore...not after last time. (has flashback) *shivers* So anyways! The Queen is out! :P~Sugar

Answer:

_**Welcome to the land of Kurt hating. Pie throwing is welcomed and encouraged here.**_

_**You had it right. A-C-H-M-E-D. Drama llama? O_O What in the name of the What?**_

_Those exist? __**… If not, now they do.**_

… _What happened last time? __***shudders* You don't want to know…**_

* * *

From: Numbah 175

Question: 

Hey there! First of all, love the blogs! Amy and Ian got 10s on theawesomeness scale. Kurt got a negative 15. Amy and Ian, you two are so cutetogether! It's meant to be, and Kurt's spoiling it.[36: Come on, we don't havemuch time!]That was my brother, and we have a big question. Well, more something you canhelp us figure out. Here's the thing. When we took the test, I turned out tobe Janus. That wouldn't be a problem if not for one thing. You want to tellthem? [36: I'm a Lucian.] We both retested, and it came out the same. We're onthe run right now, and lucky to have access to any computer. Isabel's tryingto send my brother to Siberia and Cora's trying to send me on tour with Jonah!So, how do we avoid your mom and Cora at the same time, and how in the worlddid the separate branches thing happen in the first place?Oh, and a little something for Kurt- If you're a Janus like you claim, thenhow come I never saw you at the meetings, and why did you flirt with me whilewe were in Colorado? [36: Wait a minute, this is that guy?] Yep. [36: Youbetter run, Kurt.] So, first of all, Ian and Amy are meant to be! Second ofall, I'd take my brother seriously. He's not a Lucian for nothing.

Answer:

_**Well, it might mean either A) You're not really related, or B) You have split genes. Most likely, B. As for avoiding those two loons… I suggest moving to South America. No Cahill's come here! **_

_I've never been to Colorado! __**…. Just RUN. 36 is seriously scary. He chased me through the Lucian HQ once. **__Why? __**I stole his banana. **__Why? __**I didn't eat breakfast.**_

* * *

From: Kurt

Question:

Hi Amy. Really Kabra, you're getting people to hate me? God, Amy deserves a lotbetter than you. Who said I was in Manhattan? I wasn't, seriously. Actually,I'm in Boston now. If you're here, we should do something together Ames.

Answer:

_**WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE **** DO YOU KEEP COMMENTING? AND WHO TURNED THE ******* CENSOR ON! **__Spoken like a true Englishman. __I did! __****** YOU**_

* * *

From: ashleybett

Question:

Sorry bout that last one; I'm on my iPod touch. Anyway, Ian- Why not kill Isabel?That would be saving the world and Amy, but killing Kurt-no matter how much Ihate him and would like to kill him myself- would only save Amy and should Iassassinate Kurt because that's exactly what I wanna do!

Y/N

Answer:

_**Yes, you may kill Kurt. Join us in the mob. **__What the ****! It's a mob now? __**Yes, it is**_

* * *

From: Invisiblegirl

Question:

I don't not like anything about llamas, it's just that you don't seem likeyou'd like them. Kurt, will you marry me? I think that I'm your biggest fan, so I should get tomarry you. Don't worry, Amy could marry llama, emo Ian. Unless she doesn'twant to. Do you Amy?

Answer:

_**Well, I do.**_

_**EH? **__Eh? __…. Eh? __**Holy ****! What the**__- Ian, we get it. You think she's nuts. __**Bloody right I do!**_

* * *

From: Ranirose272

Question:

Hey! I actually logged in this time! :D

Here is what I have to say:

Kurt: Die

Amy: Do you like Carrie Underwood?

Ian: Funny blog you got here, and what ever happened to your forgiveness cookies? If you do not make them I will find you and make you listen to Friday by Rebecca Black over and over again. Yeah, I'm evil. Hmm, I might just do that to Kurt... Anyway... I'm a Ekaterina and Madrigal (LONG story, but I'm not a double-agent) and I know very effective ways of getting people to do what I want.

Answer:

_**More Kurt bashing! Yay!**_

_I did. Multiple times. __**And you just kept coming back, like a friggin' zombie.**_

_Yes, I do. "Before He Cheats" is my favorite song._

_**I'm working on it! Do you know how hard it is for a British boy to comprehend Spanish? Very hard!**_

* * *

From: Someone

Question:

I want a taco...

Answer:

…_**. Trolololoing….**_

* * *

From: Bobby the Llama

Question:

Hdiandhakdnshxmqhsjcndjans

A person who took the laptop away from the llama: and that is what you get forletting a llama type, a half-smashed laptop and a bunch of gibberish. Oh shoot! Ian's looking out his window! I must run before my beloved sees me!

Answer:

_**What. The hell. Was that.**_

_I believe you now have a stalker, my dear Ian. _

_It might be Justin Beiber. __**Beaver? **__Beiber, __**Nope, I'm pretty sure it's Blubber.**_

* * *

From: Fort M

Question:

Ian! Stop sulking this instant! Amy is not worth it! If she is stupid enoughnot to see how sorry you are and how much you love and care for her then so beit! Let her go! And later she realizes what you really mean to her, remindher what she said to you. Amy does not see your potential as a lovingboyfriend and possibly husband. Move on! Amy is a worthless peasant who is alily-livered idiot! Amy, if this offended you, then prove me wrong!

Answer:

_**Hi Sinead! **__…. What? __**It had big words, made sense, and looked intelligent. It was Sinead. My British mind tells me so.**_

* * *

From: 2funE4U

Question:

Why haven't you watched that yet, it's freaking awesome!

Ian: I'll make a deal with you alright. Stop emo sulking, and I'll stop telling people you'regay. Deal? And could you tell me where I could get some llamas? Thanks.

Amy: Does Dan still think he's a Ninja Lord?

Both: You both know you like each other, and Amy. You know you like Ian more than Kurt, so just get together already!:D

Answer:

_**Working on it!**_

_**I can try. You get them on llama stock dot net. **_

_Yes._

_**LISTEN TO THE COMMENT! **__No._

* * *

From: JanusGirl101

Question: 

I'm glad you liked my story, Lovesick Video! I kinda thought Ian wouldn't likeit, you know, with the pranking and all that. Anyway, here's my question:Amy: What was the most embarrassing thing Dan has ever done to you?

Ian: What would you do if you won the clue hunt?

Kurt: Are you a Vesper or what? (Don't lie!) Love the blog!

Answer:

_He made photo copies of my diary pages and sent them to France. __**I got them first! ;P **__Can I have them back? __**Not until I actually read them.**_

_**Sleep. **__Really? __**What? After I won, I'd take a nap. And if I didn't... I'd still take a long nap.**_

_No._

* * *

From: Kittehz

Question:

This is a great story. Blog. : I am a Lucian also; GO LUCIANS! And, you are not gay. When did you startliking llamas?Amy: You are amazing. You're my favorite character in the books! But I havesome top secret information. Kurt had 3 girlfriends before he started liking you, and they all dumped him because he only used them for their money.

Kurt (bleh): I am convinced that you only want to get close to Amy to get topsecret info from the Madrigals. is it true?

Answer:

_**Thank you~!**_

_**Hello then, cousin. THANK YOU! SANE PEOPLE EXIST! I have always had a hidden love for llamas. **_

_Thank you~! …. What books? I don't believe it._

_No, it is not._

* * *

From: wolfy998

Question: 

Why would you ever like Kurt? He's a total git! Ian was the one who knew youfirst any way. You and him were getting along perfectly fine before Kurthacked Ian's blog. And Ian did admit that he liked you on your blog if youdon't remember. Ian obviously changed why else would he have llamas. Onlyawesome people own them, that's why Kurt doesn't own any. Ha! Barely any onelikes Kurt. I can only vaguely remember him, so he must not be as important asIan. Besides Amy and Ian would make a better couple than Amy and Kurt.

Answer:

_**Hear that Kurt? You're not as important as me! **__Oh, shut up! I only got half a page! You got 10 books!_

* * *

From: Forever a mystery

Question: 

Hey! I have a question for Kurt. Kurt, baby, honey, precious little stupid-head, where do you live exactly? (Ian, we send the bomb tonight. Yousweep Amy off her feet, you live together forever, Natalie and Dan get shippedto a 5 star hotel in Japan, and share two rooms together until they finallyadmit there in love and marry. We get Sinead and Hamilton to freaking kissalready and watch the magic happen. OH, and we need to operate on those likeAmy who have been taken over by Kurt's mind-control!) So Kurt, address, phone, time your going to be asleep, valuable, worldly possessions, send them allto me. Baby. Honey. Idiot.

Answer:

_YAY! Just for me~!_

…_. Not telling, just ask Ian's little minions. _

_**I like this person. I like them a lot.**_

* * *

From: DayDream4all2bOK

Question: 

I'm back! I've been so busy I didn't even notice you put my questions up!That's really awesome of you guys! Anyway, Amy, it's getting sort of sad. We allknow how you were thinking back in Korea. What's sad is that you still won'tadmit to Ian how you feel. He's admitting it! Ian, I think you're real brave foradmitting you like Amy. You guys are real cute together. I wish you luck! Especially youIan, good luck getting it out of Amy :)

Answer:

_**I try to answer all questions and comments.**_

_Why can't you all get out of my love life? __**It's to fun not to mess with? **__**New font. Okay, who's this? **__**Brother dearest, it is I! **__**How many of you people are going to hack me? **__**As many as Athens Eternal Maiden decides. **__**Thanks Natalie, you just broke the forth wall.**_

_The what? __**The forth wall. It separates the world we're in from where these psychos write us doing these actions. And Natalie just broke right through it. **__Then… can't we go into other stories now?_

… _**Kurt, that was the best thing you've said since you were on here. **__I agree. __**So, shall we finish these comments so we can go? **__Yes, we shall._

* * *

From: Lemonyjane

Question:

Look I HATE Amian but I LOVE HamxAmy, JonahxAmy, KurtxAmy or anything otheryoung boy in the series (besides Dan) I'm a Janus. O.K question time

Amy- What's your favorite food.

Ian- If you could save Natalie or Amy from falling off a cliff who would you chose?

Answer:

_**Congrats.**_

… _Food. If it's good, I'll eat it._

_**Natalie. Sorry, but, family first.**_

* * *

From: Bbee7

Question:

It's really funny!

Answer:

_**Thank you! We don't try, it just ends up that way!**_

* * *

From: CantarellaLove

Question:

Amy, Ian, and the romance killer(Kurt),Hi~ Okay so, Kurt: What is your last name. It seems to end in a V. Very suspicious. Does it just so happen to be Vesper? Also, can't you just makeeveryone happy and do as everyone has been saying?Amy: Have you read the Hunger Games? I love it! Also, Amy are you in Denial? Imean look at your choices! A hot tan British guy with amber eyes or a stupidromance killer supposedly from Florida?Ian: Maybe all Amy need for her to fall in love with you again is to know youtruly love her. Words don't always work. Also, I'll help in the assassinationplot of Kurt. I'll make sure no evidence is left behind. -CantarellaLove

Answer:

_Nope. Elementary my dear Watson: I don't want to, and, being a fictional character I cannot die until my creator (the authors) say so. __**I think we broke a fifth wall too. **_

_I'm going to start soon. People! STOP! I will decide when I choose to! __**And, I'm not TAN. I have never gotten a tan in my life! I always look like this. **__Do you ever get called 'tan'? __**Not often. When I went to America, some bloke threw a soda can at me and shouted "Go back to Mexico, you beaner!". **__What'd you say back. __**I shouted "I'm bloody British, you damn wanker! Shut up, and go home!". **__And, did he? __**No. He hit me again with a can, and I hit him on the head with my shoe. Then, I ran over, got my shoe back and left.**_

_**Thank you for the offer. I think I have an army now… I'll make a web site!**_

* * *

From: Haylee T

Question:

OMG, I love this blog so, LOL. Ok so you guys do know that a book series about theclue hunt right? Oh, and, do you guys think they should make a movie of it. I wouldlove that.

Amy: I don't think people should pressure you into liking Ian. I think youguys are cute together, but, whatever. What would you say if I knew who you were goingto marry and how many kids you have, and what they look like in the future.

Ian and Kurt: What would you two do if Amy was kidnapped and supposed to be killed ifyou didn't come up with 3 billion dollars and what is your both favorite thing bout WITH KURT! I'm your biggest fan Amy!

Answer:

_**I just spent 10 minutes editing that comment, riding it of misspellings and text talk. 10 MINUTES! DO YOU PEOPLE SPEAK ENGILISH? **__Screw English, I speak American!_

_THANK YOU! _

… _I'd hope it was all one big nightmare._

_**Pay the money, kill the people after I got Amy back, and be done. **__Same. __**What did I say about agreeing with me! **_

…_**. Everything. **__Same. __**STOP WITH THE AGREEING!**_

* * *

From: I KEELYOU KURT DIE

Question:

Hi! I love the blog! Funny stuff you have here (you should thank Ranirose272,because she forced me to read it. She fake cried. She's evil...) anyway! Amy: Did you use to like the Powerpuff Girls? I do... As in I still do... Ididn't but after seeing the anime version I love it again, especially , now here's a good question: If you had to share ALL of your clues withwith either Ian or Isabel (and this is if Ian isn't working for that witchanymore and note if you don't you will die painfully) who would you share itwith? Ian: What type of tacos do you like? Soft or Hard? Also, do you listen toLinkin Park, because according to my friend it's an emo band and since you'respending so much time emo sulking, are you emo? Kurt: Were you born on the highway because that's where all the accidentshappen. And my sister is telling me to tell you this: Something terriblehappened when you were born, you lived. And my DOG says: The only reason whyI don't break you in half is so I don't have to deal with two of you. Oh andmy BIRD says: Your absence brings me pleasure and something about wantingfood... Write on!

Answer:

_I love The Powerpuff Girls! Ian. He wouldn't kill me afterwords. _

_**Soft. Hard tastes funny… **_

_**I've heard one of their songs. I like them, so far. **_

_**I don't know am I?**_

_Le__ Eh~! Hurtful~! __**But funny.**_

* * *

_**Well, hasta la pasta! **__You got that from Hetalia! __**Eh, I may have. I was crusing Youtube…**_

_**IK, **__AC, __& KV_

* * *

**A/N: So, this is done. It took me two or three months to do, but, I did it.**

**This is done, no more Q&A, but… The Blog Trio is going on an adventure! In the new installment, they will go to YOU, the authors of 39 Clues stories, to see what you've written and what you think.**

**Any volunteers? **

**See you later, alligators!**

**AEM**

**EDIT: HOLY SHIT! 123 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS~!**


End file.
